


aDoriBull

by San_Hitalsuru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San_Hitalsuru/pseuds/San_Hitalsuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aDoriBull sketch~ Thanks Bioware for a brand new OTP <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	aDoriBull

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing is hard to draw :/ (As I'm sure many of you are well aware)  
> Here's my contribution to a blooming new fandom! <3
> 
> Also, is it just me, or does Dorian have an absolutely dashing nose?

[](http://s111.photobucket.com/user/Snow-Fireflame/media/adoribullsmall.jpg.html)


End file.
